Cassie's Covanant
by Raynekitty
Summary: Cassie realizes her mistake. gets a second chance and gets her families help to make things right.
1. Chapter 1

Cassie's covenant

Author's Note.

Summary- Cassie realizes her mistake and gets a second chance and gets her families help to make things right.

Rating-m - eventual physical relationship and semi -violence.

Set begins season 2 episode 2 and from the beginning of the covenant. There were things in hex I did not like so I changed some of the story line.

Pairings- Cassie/Azazeal and Caleb/Thelma

I own nothing except the changes to the plotline. Everything else owns to the original owners.

The baby crying on the altar was surrounded by three women. The blonde Cassie was the baby's mother, a brunette ghost Thelma Cassie's best friend, and the redhead Ella who held the dagger to kill the baby. Cassie was crying and going over everything from the past five months and wanted to save her baby.

"I know you want no part of this Cassie. I never lied to you. I told you I love you I meant it then and I mean it now." Said Azazeal, the fallen angel, the baby's father walking up behind her.

"You have to go through this Cassie it's for the greater good." Said Ella raising the dagger high.

"Cassie!" shouted Azazeal. Within one second Cassie jumped onto the altar and the dagger plunged into her back. The last thing she saw as she disappeared was Azazeal crying when he picked up their son and said.

"You child, you know nothing, of love, of life, of her, of me."

Suddenly Cassie jerked awake in her hospital room still pregnant the day before her termination. She immediately looked around and connected eyes with her doctor.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? If so we will do it tomorrow morning." Said the doctor.

"No, I want to keep my son. I will protect him with everything I have even if it means my life." Said Cassie.

"Very well, do you wish to remain here tonight or would you like to return to your home?" said the doctor trying to hide the fact he was relieved she was keeping her child.

"I will leave tonight however keep me on the list to leave tomorrow, and if I have any visitors don't tell them my decision to keep my son please." Said Cassie.

"Very well is there anything else I can do to help make your leaving us any easier?" said the doctor.

"A phone to make a long distance call and pen and paper to write a letter to a man who will visit me later today." Said Cassie.

"Alright I will be right back with both of those things. You can go ahead and get dressed to leave." Said the doctor. As the doctor left Thelma made herself known.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing Cassie? Why are you leaving without the procedure?" she asked.

"Because this is my child Thelma and I love him and his father with all my heart, now don't judge or I will leave you behind." Said Cassie. The doctor brought both phone and paper then left the room. Cassie dialed a number and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Hello can I speak to Tyler Simms please?" said Cassie.

"This is Tyler." Said a male voice.

"Hey Tyler this is your cousin Cassie. I was wondering if you and the boys would pick me up at the airport at about seven tonight, I'll tell you guys everything later when I get there, okay?" asked Cassie.

"Yeah Cass we got your back but you need to tell us EVERYTHING." Said Tyler emphasizing everything.

"I got it I'll explain, I'll see you guys tonight ok." Said Cassie.

"Yup Cass see ya tonight." Said Tyler hanging up the phone.

"Why didn't you tell me you had an American cousin." Said Thelma.

"Because it's a guy." Said Cassie getting the pen and paper ready for the letter.

"Who are you writing to?" asked Thelma.

"Azazeal, now shut up and keep a look out." Said Cassie.

"Fine Ms. Bossy." Said Thelma sticking her tongue out at Cassie as she turned to the paper.


	2. Azazeal's Letter

_Azazeal,_

_I know you were coming today to convince me to keep our son and I will tell you now I will not let any harm come to our Malachi. I have left the country while I'm still pregnant so I can give birth to our son in the protection of other witches. I trust them with everything I am. I am running not from you but from the redhead bitch Ella Dee._

_I was given some insight into the future if I did not keep our son and I know you had the doctor convinced to keep our son alive away from me until Ella Dee had me convinced to take her our son after one more night of total bliss with you so she could kill our precious Malachi for the greater good. I stopped her by jumping onto the altar and received the dagger in my back. You were able to convince me our love was real and for that I am eternally grateful, however you tore my heart out when I saw you with my teacher, Jo. If I ever see you with another woman or you break my heart again I will personally rip your heart out._

_When I finally return to your side you must be honest and faithful to me or I will kill you. I tell you all of this to say three things: one, I accept you as my eternal soulmate and I will be by your side for eternity, two, I will protect our son with everything I have which has been enhanced greatly even my eternal life, and three, I love you with all my heart and will be eternally true to you alone._

_I will send you updates on how our son is doing until you either find and kill Ella Dee or know where she is so I can come home to you. Don't worry I'm taking Thelma with me._

_I long for you to hold me in your arms as I hold our son in my arms. I yearn for your kiss and embrace. You were right my heart never pulled away from you no matter how hard I tried to fight it._

_I will always be your Cassie. I love you Azazeal._

_All my love,_

_Your eternal Bride_

_Cassie McBain_


	3. leaving

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" asked Thelma.

"No but the boys will be able to help and they'll also be able to see you." Said Cassie.

"Really then let's go if your right Azazeal will be here shortly." Said Thelma. Cassie got all her stuff and left the letter addressed to 'my love' on her pillow.

"Hurry he's down the hall." Said Thelma.

"Wait here and hide I want to know his reaction to my letter." Said Cassie running from the room.

"Cassie." Said Azazeal as he came into the room with a beautiful bouquet of red roses. He picked up the letter and sat on the bed. Thelma watched his face fill with many different emotions: wonder, happiness, sadness, anger, pride, and love. As he read the last line he smirked.

"I swear on all I am I am only yours for eternity. I will have you back in my arms as soon as possible." Said Azazeal as he put the letter in his pocket and left the room. Thelma left her hiding spot and hurried back to Cassie.

"Well Azazeal truly loves you. He has sworn an all that he is that he is yours for eternity." Said Thelma.

"I know Thelma I felt our bond strengthen, now we seriously need to leave before we run into Ella Dee." Said Cassie picking up her two full bags. Cassie called the taxi to come pick her up and as she waited for the taxi she saw Troy.

"Troy, hey I need to tell you this. This baby may not be yours but it was also not conceived while you and I were together. I liked you a lot but I truly am in love with my baby's father. You will find a true love and she will cherish you with everything she has." Said Cassie.

"I know Cassie and I'm sorry I freaked out on you last time we saw each other." Said Troy.

"It's alright Troy I understand, please just don't leave here but also don't tell anyone you saw me leave." Said Cassie.

"I won't. Goodbye Cassie and good luck." Said Troy. Cassie got into the taxi and then the plane. After the plane took off she went to the bathroom thinking about how she wished she was marked and that she could mark Azazeal when she caught sight of His mark right below her left ear.

"It appeared the second you announced yourself as his bride and I bet he's either finding your mark on him, found your mark, or is about to find your mark." Said Thelma. At that exact moment he was actually looking into the mirror at a mark right under his right ear marking him as Cassie's soul-mate and husband. Cassie went back to her seat and got as comfortable as she could and fell asleep into a very lifelike dream.


	4. dreaming

Cassie's dream

Cassie opened her eyes and saw she was in Azazeal's Church. She got up and walked around until she found him in an office with two other fallen ones that she didn't recognize. She walked over next to him seeing that he was busy tracking Ella Dee and she sat on the arm of his chair gaining his attention. He looked up right at Cassie and smiled.

"I love you Cassie and will you be with you soon." Said Azazeal.

"Azazeal my love, what is going on? How can we speak to each other?" asked Cassie.

"I have researched what happened from what you wrote to me in the letter and I think I know what has happened." Said Azazeal pulling Cassie into his lap.

"What has happened to me all I understand is that I have become immortal and my powers have strengthened by 100%. I feel amazing. I long for your arms around me for real." Said Cassie snuggling into his arms.

"You have changed because you wished for something so much that when put together with Ella's failed ritual it gave you immortality and a second chance. Your powers have grown as you said and we will be able to communicated and reach each other in your dreams." Said Azazeal moving her hair off of her neck showing off the mark under her left ear.

"I see you've been marked as mine as I have been marked as yours for all of eternity." Said Cassie tracing her mark under his right ear.

"For all of eternity with only each other I think our future sounds better than heaven, and I should know." Said Azazeal kissing her neck on his mark.

"Azazeal I miss you so much already and I just saw you as I left the hospital. I watched you as you walked into my hospital room. I love you with all my heart and I long to be with you in my waking hours not just my sleeping ones." Said Cassie.

"I know my Cassie but I will be with you and our son as soon as possible. I am waiting for you both to come home to me. I love you so much." Said Azazeal. As she felt herself being woken she gave him a last kiss before opening her eyes being woken by a flight attendant.


	5. arriving and the party

"We'll be landing in ten minutes." Said the stewardess.

"Thank you." Said Cassie. As soon as they landed Cassie and Thelma went to look for the Tyler who she found standing with his three friends Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, and Pogue Perry. The four made the Sons of Ipswitch.

"Hello cousin and friends so what's first fun or the reason I'm here?" asked Cassie.

"Please say fun please say fun." Said Thelma forgetting that they could see her.

"Fun first then we'll get all the gritty details tomorrow. There's a party at the Dells tonight we have to make an entrance our style and now that we have Cassie back it should be one hell of a party." Said Reid.

"Cool this time I won't need help though" said Cassie levitating a little with smirk.

"Sweetness she's one of us now you also found your soul-mate I can tell by the mark under your left ear." Said Pogue.

"Yes but that's for another time now is time for fun." Said Thelma. They got her bags into the jeep and drove to the dells. They walked to the edge of the cliff Reid and Tyler went first flying off the cliff then Cassie Pogue and finally Caleb. As they walked into the party Cassie had two guys on each side Caleb and Tyler on one side and Reid and Pogue on the other. Cassie felt eyes on her as they walked into the large group of people. Cassie was looking around when a girl and a guy walked up to the five of them being followed by Thelma.

"Who is this?" asked the girl with a snotty attitude.

"This is Tyler's cousin Cassie from England she's here to stay for a little while. Cassie this is Kate she's Pogue's girlfriend. Now who's your friend Kate?" said Caleb.

"This is Chase Collins he's new this year I just ran into him talking to himself." Said Kate not seeing Thelma.

"Yes because I haven't had the chance to spike her drink yet I got about half the people here though." Said Thelma

"Here Kate try this juice you look thirsty and your cup is empty." Said Cassie handing Kate a spiked drink.

"Wow this is really good juice, who are you and were did you come from?" asked Kate when she saw Thelma.

"I'm Thelma I came with Cassie from England." Said Thelma.

"Oh well welcome to Ipswich the most magical place in Massachusetts next to Salem." Said Kat drunkenly as a joke not knowing how true it was. After a dispute with Aaron Abbott trying to hit on Cassie the cops showed up.

"Come on let's go guys." Said Cassie getting in the jeep between Tyler and Caleb in the back seat.

"My car won't start. Thelma your riding with me to the dorms right?" said Kate after a quick fix by Reid they left. The cops were chasing the jeep when they all decided a quick trick would be best.

"Come on Caleb you know it's going to take everybody." Said Cassie.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" shouted Reid as it looked like they went over the cliff. The cops all freaked out and kept looking for them when the jeep landed behind the cops.

"Let's go home Reid. I'm tired, Pregnant, and I need to sleep." Said Cassie slipping that announcement in there curling into Tyler's side.

"Okay Cassie I'm going, wait… what …you're pregnant?" shouted Reid.


	6. dropping the bomb

"Yes I'm pregnant, I told you guys a lot has happened to me. My best friend was killed in a ritual to make Azazeal the Fallen Angel stronger and in return I wound up finding out that I am actually a McBain Witch one of the most powerful bloodlines of witches next to you guys of course and that was just the beginning." Said Cassie telling them the whole story of how Azazeal seduced her into getting pregnant, her pushing him away, her almost abortion, the way she found out her son was alive, Ella Dee and the plan to trick Azazeal and steal Malachi, running from Azazeal, watching as Ella almost killed Malachi and realizing she wanted to protect Malachi and be with Azazeal forever, jumping in front of Malachi and taking the dagger in her back, then she told them about how she woke up still pregnant and how she came up with the idea of coming to them for the protection she needed right now as Azazeal hunted for Ella Dee.

"Holy shit Cassie it sounds like you've been through Hell and back to be with your soul-mate. I wonder if that is ever going to happen with any of us?" said Pogue.

"Don't doubt your ability to love Pogue just because of your curse." Said Cassie.

"I know Cassie I just can't help but wonder if I'll be able to meet my soul-mate and have her accept me for me like you have with your fallen angel." Said Pogue.

"Yeah Cassie you've got to admit it is harder for us because we have no choice but start aging if we use after we turn eighteen. So it's harder for us to keep faith because of how addicting the power is." Said Caleb.

"I know that Caleb trust me I know just how addicting some things or someone can be." Said Cassie.

"Well, come on momma let's get you home to bed." Said Reid when he saw Cassie yawn.

"Thank you Reid I am so tired." Said Cassie. When they got to Tyler's house he helped Cassie carry her bags to her room and put her to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was back in Azazeal's church.

"Azazeal where are you?" called Cassie looking for him but not seeing him. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and he started kissing her neck.

"Hello my Cassie, will you tell me where you are?" Said Azazeal continuing to kiss her neck.

"Hello My Angel. I miss you so much. I came to visit my family. I won't tell you where though." Said Cassie turning around in his arms to kiss him back.

"Why won't you tell me where you are if I knew I could protect you better." Said Azazeal pulling back to rest his forehead against hers.

"Because my fallen one it is not time yet. Soon I will tell you where I am and you can come claim me if front of everyone to see, especially that Bitch Ella Dee. Have you found her yet?" Said Cassie with a smirk on her face.

"I have been tracking her she seems to be in touch with someone else as an accomplice. She has been communicating with someone named Chase Collins apparently she has agreed to help him kill the so called Sons of Ipswich as they ascend to get their powers one by one. I wonder if there was any way of warning them they sound like they could be very powerful allies if only I could change the fact their power causes them to age as they use it getting more and more addicted to the power. I should have someone look into that." Mused Azazeal halfway under his breath.

"Oh my love I'm sure whoever they are they would take the chance not to age or be addicted to their power as fast as they could." Said Cassie keeping her voice even because she could tell that he didn't know she was with them.

"Whatever you do my Cassie stay safe I want to hold you in my arms as you hold our son in yours as we are both awake." Said Azazeal.

"I will my love no matter what I am going to return with our son to you." Said Cassie kissing him before she woke up.


End file.
